


Well...Alternate Universes Are Better Than The Apocalypse(Abandoned!)

by BonelessPizza_and_TwoLiterCoke



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Multi, No beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks will ensue in later chaps, Reader Adopted the underswap boys, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Pan, Reader is tired, Reader-Insert, We die like real men, also cussing!, at all, but it's only in the first chapter, cover the children's ears!, for now we have distrust!, in other words he doesn't like red, like...very smol, lots and lot's of it, reader is a badass, skeleton children, u could probably hide him in a suitcase, underswap children, us paps is protective of his ma, us sans is smol boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonelessPizza_and_TwoLiterCoke/pseuds/BonelessPizza_and_TwoLiterCoke
Summary: You and your boys have been through thick and thin through this damn apocalypse and you weren't gonna loose any chance you have of getting out. If that way is through a rip through time and space made right after a skeleton in an alternate universe won't stop fucking with his machine, then so be it. You weren't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth!
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale) & Reader, Papyrus (Underfell) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Black Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first of (hopefully) many fics! Pleas sit back and relax as we go on this wonderful journey with reader and her two skelechildren. 
> 
> Criticism is more than welcome and if you see a mistake please tell me!!!

You looked out into the distance. 

Or as far out as the smoke would allow you. 

Buildings that used to stand proudly were destroyed to ruin. 

Fires surrounded you like the beautiful greenery of your home once used to. 

The silent echoes of screams rang in your own head. 

This world was unsalvageable. Turned to ash and dust by those who once depended on it. 

You looked down at the two lives you had sworn to protect. Their small forms shaking as they looked at what would've been their home turned to the hell it was. You were gonna get them out of here. Make sure that they get the life they deserve.

Not..this…

The older of the two looked up at you, his dimmed eyelights quivering softly in his sockets. He was a brave one, staying strong for his younger brother through thick and thin. Of course that didn’t mean that he didn’t break down. You had spent countless nights comforting the small monster child as his younger brother slept soundly. 

He was smart too. He’d come up with the wildest inventions in his head, even going as far as making blueprints out of the scavenged writing utensils you’d find on raids. With the way his eyes practically sparkled when he went on his science-y tangents you knew he loved the subject. 

Oh and don’t even get started on his adoration for the stars. The kid could practically name any consolation in the universe and locate them with accuracy. Not that you knew if it was accurate or not, you just assumed really. 

You gave a small smile to him and rubbed your hand over his skull as he tousled his hair. 

“ma? are we gonna get outta here?” he said in his usual quiet voice. He was never a loud kid like his brother. 

His brother was a stark opposite from Papyrus. He was like a beaming light in all the darkness that the world swaddled him with. Sans was always looking on the bright side of things. He would find something good in anything and grab onto it, never letting go of it, even when it tried to escape him. He was a loud and opinionated character who fought for what was right. He told you one night that he dreamed of becoming a night like in the stories his brother would read him. 

Ah the look on his face when you had gotten him that ol’ plastic sword. 

No he wasn’t the brightest kid when it came to science things like his brother. But he excelled in puzzles and mind games. Like his bro with his machines, he’d come up with the most intricate puzzles that could confuse even the smartest of scholars. You didn’t even try to solve ‘em. But when you did attempt to solve them he’d encourage you until the very end. He was just...so determined. He’d probably die before he gave up at something. 

“I don’t know about that bud, but I’ll try my best ok? I know we’ll find some way out.” he nodded and you continued on your journey. 

Too where...you didn’t know. 

A small tug at your sleeve pulled you out of your thoughts and you looked down to Sans. His face was that of fear and you got worried. 

Sans never looked scared. And when he did it was never to this extent. His now pinprick eyelights were practically blurs with how they shook in his skull and small tears were formed at the corners of his sockets. 

You kneeled in front of him and held his skull gently, “Hon, what's wrong?” you ask softly. 

“Wh-what’s that mama?” he asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, shakily pointing to whatever is scaring him so badly. 

You look behind you and your eyes go wide. 

It-

It was like a rip in space in time itself. Like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. 

The edges glitched unnaturally and the inside of it looked to be a black abyss that swirled like oil. It produced a smell like ozone. 

You didn’t want to go towards the thing but...did at the same time? 

Like your conscious was saying no but something deeper, more primal within you was saying to go. Like it’d take you and your boys somewhere better. 

Safer. 

“Paps!” you called the taller skeleton over. He was once the shorter brother but once he had turned eight he took that title. Something that Sans didn’t like one bit but didn’t voice as such. 

Said child turned to you with a focused look, obviously happy to have something else other than the black anomaly to pay attention to.

“What are the odds that we go through that and die?” 

Ge thought for a moment on that, you could see the gears and cogs turning in his head that would go off when given something harder to calculate. 

“hmm...i’d say ‘bout fifty percent chance we die and fifty percent we live.” 

You pause at that. 

“Those are better odds than I was expecting.” you mumble and turn to Sans again. 

“Okay my brave knight! We are gonna go on a very dangerous mission and I need you to do two things! Stay strong and don’t let go of mama ok?” the small skeleton falters for a second but determinedly nods at you and grabs your hand tightly. 

“Paps? Are you ready for this?” 

He gives a wide smirk “i don’t know if i have the stomach for it, but i know you’ll both be bonely without me. so yeah ‘m ready, ma.” he puns while grabbing your hand and giving it a tight squeeze. 

“AGH BROTHER WHY MUST YOU BE LIKE THIS?!” Sans indignantly squawks at Papyrus and you chuckle with him. Classic Sans. 

“Okay boys! On the count of three!” 

“ONE!” 

You all back up, readying your selves. 

“TWO”

You tightly hold on to your kid’s hands. 

“THREE!!!” 

All at once you run for the rip and go into the unknown.


	2. Papyrus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find yourself somewhere new and you see someone...familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd make the next chapter longer! I'm sorry! (even though it technically is by 343 words...)
> 
> it think this'll be the basic length for the chaps tbh. 
> 
> oh! also forgot to mention that this is more of a personal project. Y'know, try my hand at writing a fic? this being said updates won't be constant and I might give up due to lack of motivation or something of the like, idk. 
> 
> again criticism is more than welcome and if you see a mistake please tell me!!!

As much as the anomaly looked like oil it felt like it too. 

The nasty substance rolled against your clothes uncomfortably and licked at the small amount of exposed skin you had in a way that made you cringe with every movement it made. 

You seemed to be in a half conscious state where you couldn’t move but you could think and use all five senses. It was unlike anything you’d ever experienced. First of all it was deathly silent. Usually when you were underwater or submerged in some kind of substance you could hear the liquid sloshing around or some kind of warbled outer noise. But there was nothing here...fuck, you couldn’t even hear white noise! 

Then there was the other thing that unnerved you to no end. 

You could breath.

Unless you were secretly some magical oil mermaid you doubted that you should be getting any oxygen at the moment. 

So with all the law defying things happening you have concluded that in this plane logic was thrown out the window. The other worldly being that made this place looked at your dimension and said “Fuck that, were gonna make breathable oil and some scary ass silence!”. 

They really did well with that decision didn’t they? 

You could still feel your boy's hands holding on as tightly to your own as when you went into this damned place which, if you were being honest, was the only thing holding your sanity together. Hell, if you didn’t find the both of them those years ago you would’ve lost that a long while back.

Suddenly a blindingly bright light flashes and you have the urge to squeeze your eyes closed, or at least more closed than they already were. An odd feeling of being squashed and stretched passes over you and you guess this is the next part of your journey. 

Whelp, it can’t get worse than what you came from right? 

...right?

>>>>

Holy shit. 

This headache must’ve been one of the worst you have ever had. Like this one tops that hangover you had after getting completely smashed at that frat party. 

The only way you could describe it was like hitting a gong. It’s initial hit was hard and loud and then it would spread forward, slowly dissipating until it was gone. Rinse and repeat. 

But why did you feel like this? 

You hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol since you found the boys and it was a rare occurrence for you to get sick…much less pick a fight with something. 

That is if there was anything to pick a fight with. 

Then what…? 

Ohhhhh! 

Suddenly the memories of the past...however long it’s been since you went into the anomaly crashed onto you like a ton of bricks. 

You were at the final destination. 

…

Fuck! You were at the final destination!

You spring into action, ignoring the increasing pain of your head ache, and look around you. 

You were in a...grey room of sorts? With some science-y things in side? 

No that wasn’t it the walls and floor felt like concrete and it was very cold in here. Almost as if you were underground…

Basement! 

You were in a basement!

That was turned into a lab!

Stars, you were truly a genius. 

You look down and see your two boys sleeping on either side of you, obviously unaffected by the travel through time and space. The lucky suckers. 

“‘m tellin’ ya classic! tha damn thing was fuckin’ actin’ up!” you heard a gruff voice argue. 

Shit  
You grab your kids and hide behind a pile of boxes still repeating ‘shit’ in your mind as you tiptoe with the light bodies in your arms, taking care to keep quiet with every step. You hear a loud metal creak sound out in the room and cringe as the youngest blinked awake. He was always a light sleeper. It’s truly a wonder how he stayed asleep as you carried him over to where you were. 

He took a breath to say something and you covered his mouth with a single hand, using your other to make a shushing gesture. He nodded tiredly and stayed quiet as you watched the two…

h-hoLY FUCKING SHIT!

Those- those two are skeletons! Monster skeletons, like the ones you’ve been taking care of for years!

You hold back a squeal of joy at your finding and instead listen in on their conversation. 

“the machine was acting up ey? as in acting up like it would when there's another pair of brothers coming through? cuz i’m seein’ a whole lotta nothin’ red.” his voice was different to the first one you had heard. He had less of a growl to his voice and it was a least an octave higher. 

The other voice sputtered a bit before voicing his say, “wha-c’mon it was! maybe if we look around we’ll find em? when jaws and his bro appeared they were hidden’ right?” you heard a sigh at his words. 

Damnit, they were gonna fucking find you. 

Sure these guys were skeletons but they weren’t you skeletons. You didn’t know anything about them. 

There was a scuffling of feet near where you were and you had to go with your last resort plan. You jostled Papyrus and he snorted awake. You cringed at the semi loud noise and looked around, letting out a relieved sigh when you saw no one. 

You leaned down to whisper to the skeleton, making sure that he heard you clearly, “hey paps, were resorting to plan void, can you do that for me?” you leaned back and looked at him for a moment, he seemed slightly unsure but nodded anyways. You grabbed the smaller skeleton, who was between sleeping and not, and nodded to his brother. 

He inhales deeply and you feel the dropping feeling of a teleport. You never had Papyrus use this ability of his since he was so unpracticed with it but in dire situations like the one you were now in it was needed more than ever. 

The dropping feeling in your stomach ended and you found yourself...in the middle of the room...with the two skeletons backs turned to you. Not the best place to be in right now but you were closer to the exit, so you weren’t gonna complain about it. 

You and papyrus, with blue safely tucked in your arm, sneak backwards, keeping your eyes on the strange monsters. This was probably a big moment for Paps and you were sorry that he wouldn't be able to talk to these guys, but you really could not risk your boys getting hurt. 

The both of you made it up the stairs and to the metal door you had heard when the skeletons walked in. this was where you’d have to book it. Once that door opened the monster would be alarmed and you’d have to get out as quick as possible. 

You look to Paps and hold up three fingers, signalling a countdown. He nods and holds up his own three phalanges. 

Three.

Ha, deja vu.

Two. 

One. 

You both push on the door and it makes the loudest creaks of it’s existence. Fuck you too door. Two shouts come from the basement and the two of you run for it. 

You find yourself in a...house? 

Not what you were expecting but you ignore the oddness of the situation in favor of bolting it with Papyrus to the nearest exit. Of course you don't know where such a thing is but assuming by the normal layout of a house you’d guess I’d be at the front. 

You both make a few turns and you can see the light of the outdoors. 

Aha!

It was a window, but that's better than nothing! 

You're so close you can practically feel it!

Almost-!

“Oof!” 

You crash into what has to be a fucking brick wall and fall onto your ass. 

“AH HELLO HUMAN! AND...SMALL SKELETONS?” you hear a voice above you, loud and confident like sans. 

Looking up you see…? 

“Papyrus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is it really Papyrus? hehe
> 
> sorry for the cliffhanger!
> 
> any who, I hope y'all have a great day/night and thanks for reading.


	3. I'm so sorry...(not the chapter you were hoping for.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author runs out of DETERMINATION to continue this work but finds some to create a new one!

Ok /please/ don’t hate me for this. 

I know that we’re only two chapters in and you gotta deal with my bullshit and I am truly sorry for that. This is really all my fault though. I didn’t think this story out well enough and I honestly don’t know where to take it. 

Usually I’d be able to just let the story flow, y'know? Follow where the wind blows? 

Yeah...the wind isn’t really moving for this one :’(

But! This doesn't mean I will give up trying to write a fic! I’m just saying I can’t continue this one. 

I would like to give my readers (can I call you guys that?) something that isn’t half assed! 

That being said I will be starting a new story! I’ll still keep the whole Apocalypse idea and shizz but I will be trashing the children and having Reader come from a swapverse. Instead she will be coming from the beloved underfell! So now there will be two fells! Of course they’ll act differently and have different personalities so it’ll be like adding in an au like mafiatale/mafiafell or some kind of shit like that. I’ll have to come up with a name for it though...

aha! 

Apocafell! That is what it shall be called! uhh...please tell me in the comments if there's already an au of such a name and if it’s similar to my idea I’ll change it to that! If not then Apocafell it is!

I don’t have a set date for when this work will come out but I’ll probs just post when I get it out here. I’m probably gonna give it the same name as this work because I’m just that “creative” and then rename this one to something else. 

And hey, maybe someone stumbles upon this piece o’ junk and wants to continue it! If that person is you, I’m not gonna be the one standin’ in your way. Have at thee! 

...okay I’m rambling, sorry. In short this work is being discontinued, I’m gonna make a kinda similar work and instead work on that one, if you wanna continue this work that's cool but please link it in the comments so that I and others can enjoy your wonderful writing (you don’t hafta though, no pressure!), and that's basically it! Thank you to those who have taken their precious time and energy to read this and again I’m sorry to those who were enjoying it. I hope I see y’all on my other work!

Catch ya on the flip side my dudes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i'm sorry...hopefully i do better the second time 'round eh?


End file.
